Deliverance
by Griff Valdez
Summary: She thought she had been betrayed. She thought wrong. Now a face from Embers past has returned and her only chance is her worst enemy. Will everything be consumed by oblivion? Or will the very key to destruction be the path to salvation? rated for languag
1. Prologue

Summary: She thought she had been betrayed. She thought wrong. Now a face from Embers past has returned and her only chance is her worst enemy. Will everything be consumed by oblivion? Or will the very key to destruction be the path to salvation?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Believe me if I did the tard who decided it had to be cancelled would not be capable of having children any longer.

888

**It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call**

"What happened here?"  
"Car crash sir, no survivors. Damn shame too, the boy was so young"  
"all right let's wrap this up then"

**Your life goes on without me  
My life a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me!  
You will remember my name...**

"Bastard, how could he do this to me? He didn't even remember so much as my name".

**Your heart, your heart abandoned  
You're wrong, now bear the shame  
Like dead dreams in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain...**

"Burned to the ground eh? Any leads?"  
"None. It's almost as if the building spontaneously combusted"  
"Any casualties?"  
"Just one, poor girl"

888

Notes: well the plot bunnies have given me a kick in the rump and this got churned out. not much info but your welcome to speculate. anyway i'll post the actual first chapter tomorrow and possibly chip away at my other fics as well.


	2. The only way out

"Get back here" Danny shouted at the ghost he was currently trying to chase down.

"Never" shouted the ghost, "For I am the box gh…" SMACK! Danny almost fell out of the air when, distracted by his own little monologue, the bog ghost ploughed right into the side of a nearby building instead of phasing through it.

Shaking his head Danny landed in front of what had to be his second most annoying adversary ever. "How do you even escape the ghost zone anyway?" asked Danny absently reaching for the fenton thermos.

"BEEP"

Danny almost dropped the thermos. "What the hell?"

"BEEP" shouted the box ghost again before jumping up and flailing his arms around wildly. "BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP" shouted the crazy ghost over and over running around a very dumfounded Danny.

888

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Danny groaned and swatted at his bedside table in a near vain attempt to silence the offensive sound. Finally giving up on the calm approach he swatted blindly sending his alarm clock tumbling off the table. It hung there a moment before its weight pulled the plug out of the wall and it landed on the floor.

Danny let out a sigh of relief before he finally sat up. Sure he would have to reset the bloody thing but at least he had gotten it to stop screeching. With another half hearted groan the boy rolled over and off of his bed landing in a heap on the floor before standing up. "Mondays suck" he grumbled.

888

Felling much more awake after having a shower Danny jogged downstairs and stuffed some bred in the toaster before sitting down. "Morning Son" said Jack Fenton sporting his trademark ear to ear grin.

Danny just grunted in response as he retrieved his toast and started munching on it before speaking. "Where are mom and jazz?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure" he admitted, "they left early this morning"

Shrugging Danny continued too much on his toast until he noticed his fathers latest project sitting on the table. "Is that the Fenton finder?" he said a little nervously.

If it was possible Jacks grin would have grown bigger. "It used to be" he said proudly holding up the small device. "Presenting the Fenton ghost radar. Instead of just finding the ghosts it pinpoints their exact location and estimates how powerful they are. Wanna give it a whirl?"

Growing a little pale Danny shook his head. "Actually I think I should…"

Completely ignoring what Danny was saying Jack shoved the device into Danny's hand. "All you do is push this button to make it go". Before Danny could protest his father turned the device on and immediately it emitted a high pinched wailing noise.

"PROXIMITY ALERT PROXIMITY ALERT" it screeched over and over. Plugging his ears Jack pushed another button on the device muting the sound before taking it back and scowling looking between a very nervous Danny and the screen several times.

"That's odd" Jack said scratching his head, "I must not have all the bugs worked out of it yet"

Finally gathering his wits Danny shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and grabbed his backpack. "Gotta go dad see you after school" said Danny shooting out the front door. "Okay forget must avoid. I'm labeling that one must smash" muttered Danny and he ran down the street towards school.

Back in the house Jack puzzled over the retreating blip on the screen before shrugging and taking a drink of his coffee. His face immediately turned sour before spitting the liquid back out. "Cold" he muttered not noticing the thin layer of frost on the table.

888

In the ghost Zone a certain ghost was having problems of her own. Ones that made Dannys seem trivial at best. "Leave me alone" she screeched swatting another ghost away. She had been hounded for two days straight and there were ni sighnes of it stopping any time soon none of the ghosts attacking her were very strong, quite the opposite actually. But there were just so many of them. Hundreds, no, thousands of them swarming everywhere end tearing apart any ghost stupid enough to get in between them and their prey.

Swatting a particularly nasty one out of her way the ghost continued to flee as fast as she could shuddering at the though of the last ghost that they had swarmed over. The poor bastard had simply disappeared in the swarm and hadn't been seen again. And they hadn't even been after him.

Turning a corner the ghost came face to face with several more of the vile things. She dodged to the side but was too late. Her momentum carried her right into the nearest one. Immediately the creature latched onto her and started clawing in an attempt to subdue the near frantic ghost woman. Grabbing the offensive little pest she tore it off of her and tossed it away leaving a huge oozing gash in her arm.

Unfortunately the damage was done as several more latched onto the fleeing ghost, clawing, biting, and constricting in an attempt to subdue her. "Get off of me" she screeched un-slinging a purple guitar from her back and striking the cords. A concussion wave of energy washed back over her and dislodged the other ghosts. Re-slinging her guitar the ghost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her goal, a swirling vortex of energy marking the ghost zone side of the Fenton portal, was currently open.

With a final burst of speed that used up the last of her energy Ember flew through the portal and out the far wall before finally collapsing against the wall in a nearby alley. Looking around frantically Ember let out a ragged breath when none of those things followed her.

888

Smiling to himself as he re-capped the Fenton thermos Danny landed back on the ground. "That wasn't so hard" he said wiping his forehead and turning toward his two friends as they came jogging up.

"Did you get it?" panted Tucker.

Danny nodded shaking the thermos up and down. "Yup" he replied, "even the box ghost puts up more of a fight then this one did.

"So is that the last one?" asked Sam.

Danny frowned. "I think so" he said, "I mean I didn't see any other…" Danny was interrupted but a small cloud of frost escaping his mouth. "Maybe not" he said spinning around and gathering energy in his hand. The Ghost boy just stood frozen when he saw what it was that his ghost sense had detected.

Ember came stumbling into view from around a nearby corner looking like she had been through a meet grinder. Her clothes were shredded, several of her guitars strings were broken, and uncountable cuts and lacerations covered her from head to toe, some oozing large amounts of ectoplasm. "Help me" she croaked out before collapsing to the pavement.

888

Notes. Well there you go the first chapter. I might go over it again and flesh it out a bit more later but for now I'll just move on. Expect chapter two by the end of the weekend. And for you WOW nuts out there BURNING CRUSADE ON TUESDAY WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...ahem. anyway R&R.


	3. Something big

"Help me" croaked Ember before collapsing to the pavement.

Looking at the immobile ghost woman Danny cautiously edged toward her in case it was a trap. "Danny what are you…?" began Sam but the ghost boy cut her off with a sharp look. Turning back to the still un-moving Ember Danny edged close enough to nudge her with his foot. When she didn't so much as twitch in response he crouched down and rolled her over almost recoiling when Ember flopped onto her back.

If anything Embers wounds were even worse on the front. A huge jagged gash ran down her left arm almost down to the bone. He had seen the shredded state of her clothing but up close it was obvious how serious the wounds really were. A huge chunk was taken out of the woman's side and several more minor lacerations covered her from head to toe, every one of them oozing streamers of gaseous ectoplasm which promptly dispersed as it rose into the air.

Danny frowned feeling conflicted, on the one hand Ember was his enemy, on the other… His conscience won over in the end and Danny gathered the young ghost woman into his arms.

Tucker couldn't take it any more. "Danny" he said, "What the hell are you doing".

"I can't just leave her here Tuck" he stated matter of factly.

"Why not?" he practically squaked, "She causes more trouble for you then most of the other ghosts combined. I say you drop her and we forget we ever saw her".

Sam just stayed silent not sure what to think. Tunker had a point of course but…

Danny finished her thought when he replied to Tucker. "Look" he said, "Whatever it is that did this to ember had to be bad enough, she looks like raw hamburger. But if it's bad enough to make her ask us for help? I at least want to find out what it is".

Tucker opened his mouth to object but snapped it back shut again grudgingly admitting that Danny had a point. "I still don't like it" he muttered but followed after Danny anyway

888

Drifting. Was that what it was? It sure felt like it but she couldn't be sure, everything was just so empty. She could have drifted for a billion years over billions of miles and it would not have mattered. It was so peaceful and vast yet so confining at the same time, confining and lonely, like an icy hand was squeezing her entire body cutting her off from even the trackless void in which she found herself residing.

She didn't know how long she drifted but eventually a faint sound could be heard. Drawn to it like a moth to the flame she did her best to seek it out. As she drew closer to the source she could make out figures in the gloom. "Winslow you bastard" said a very familiar sounding voice, "Do you have… I trusted you and… you filthy…how could you!?" It was hard to make out any of what was being said at all. It was so muffled and distorted.

"Silly girl" said another voice, "I never cared for you… a distraction…never meant anything to me at all…less then nothing to me".

888

Ember sat bolt upright drenched in a cold sweat as the last bits of the dream faded from her mind. A lance of pain made Ember grab her abused arm, but instead of feeling a gaping wound she felt…cloth? Looking down Ember saw that she was covered from head to toe in bandages and the like.

It was then that the events of the previous day came flooding back to her. The swarm, the portal, everything. Looking around ember saw she was in some kind of steel room. Stumbling to her feet from the bed she had been on Ember headed for the door but stopped when she heard something behind her. "Feeling better?" it asked.

Turning around as fast as she could Ember found Danny sitting on the edge of the bed giving her a contemplative stare. Ember narrowed her eyes. "What do you want dipshit?" she growled almost ferally.

Danny snorted. "How about a thank you?" he snapped.

Ember opened her mouth to retort but instead let out a "Humph" and looked away.

"Your welcome" Danny said guessing that was as close to a thank you as he would get.

"How long was I out?" asked Ember a little more calmly though her voice hadn't lost its bite".

"About three days" replied Danny shrugging, "You took one hell of a beating"

Ember glared at the ghost boy before turning away again.

"So what happened?" asked Danny sounding genuinely concerned though still cautious.

Ember just kept staring at the opposite wall still surprised Danny had even helped her at all. But what choice had she had? It's wasn't like there had been anywhere in the ghost zone she could have fled to, she had tried, but those things had been tenacious and Ember couldn't shake the feeling that they would be right there waiting if she went back.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Ember turned around and glared at the patiently waiting Danny. "Don't take this the wrong way pal" she growled, "I still don't like you. But…"

"But?" coaxed Danny getting a little impatient. Ember was being far more difficult then she needed to be.

"I didn't know what else to do" blurted Ember throwing up her arms in frustration, wincing as her wounds screamed in protest. "I…" for what had to be the first time ever Ember seemed to deflate, "I had nowhere else to go" she mumbled, "Something is happening in the ghost zone, I was almost torn to shreds by…". Ember visibly paled, a feat in and of itself for her, and shuddered thinking of the ones who had gotten in that swarms way. "It was like a swarm that ate everyone in its path. Something is happening in the ghost zone, something big".

888

Notes: yah another evil cliffhanger :D . Anyway I'll get to writing chapter 3 tomorrow and post an update to one of my other fics shortly after.


	4. Explanations

Danny raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was sounded pretty bad but 'something big' wasn't the most descriptive of explanations, and despite her condition Danny still hadn't put this off as being some kind of overly elaborate plot on the young ghost woman's part. "Could you elaborate?" he said. When Ember didn't speak Danny considered how blunt he must have sounded, understandable but probably not the best attitude to have all things considered. Tapping his foot impatiently Danny continued. "Please?" he coaxed trying to sound as polite as he could.

Ember looked down at the ghost boy's foot before leveling an icy glare his way. "Thanks" she ground out through clenched teeth when Danny stopped his impatient tapping. However he still looked like he was contemplating stuffing her into that infernal thermos now that she was awake.

Deciding that was the last thing she wanted Ember sat down on the bed causing Danny's other eyebrow to retreat under the cover of his hair. "Don't get any funny ideas" grumbled Ember.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Danny said mildly.

"Okay Phantom" said Ember catching Danny off guard for the third time in the last few minutes, since when did she of all people use his name anyway? "Here's what happened…".

888

Ember was sitting on one of the ghost zones many hovering bits of flotsam combing over a rather large stack of papers. "No that wont work either" she said crumpling one sheet up and tossing it over her shoulder where it just drifted off. Picking up the next one and setting it in front of her Ember was about to continue work on her latest song when she heard a resounding boom sound off in the distance sending both her and the stack of papers toppling off her perch.

Her composing forgotten Ember clambered back up onto her perch and looked in the direction the explosion, not at all surprised to see a column of smoke rising from Skulker's island. "What is that idiot hunter up to this time" she grumbled, "Seriously is he still sulking?" Ember crouched down ready to fly to a quieter spot when an even bigger explosion sent her cart wheeling into another piece of flotsam.

"That's it!" shouted Ember after she pried herself loose, "I'm going beat that idiot within an inch of his afterlife".

Three explosions later Ember landed on the island. "Wow this place is trashed" she mumbled looking around and the smoking remains of a good many of the islands trees. Ember cocked her head and listened finally catching the sound of voices. Odd, it sounded like Skulker wasn't in his suit. He never got out of his suit unless he was either repairing it or it had been destroyed.

Curiosity getting the better of her Ember crept through the underbrush until she caught sight of the source of the voices. Diving behind a nearby bush Ember peeked out on what looked like a scene from an apocalypse movie. The ground was scorched black and all of Skulkers equipment, including his suit, lay in charred heaps on the ground. In the centre of it stood a ghost Ember had never seen before.

He was wearing a full suit of armor that reminded her of the fright knights. It was jet black and was similar in shape but the similarities ended there. Twisted designs covered the armor. Designed that looked like stylized faces frozen in expressions of pure terror. The only uncovered part was a patch above the ghosts left breast. And the helmet was different, instead of a simple helm it was cast in the shape of a snarling demon. No eyes could be seen through the visor, only darkness. In fact sickly purple smoke oozed from every crack in the armor appearing almost like a cloak made out of poisonous miasma obscuring any semblance of form beyond the armor itself.

And in one massive gauntleted fist the thing held Skulker. The hunter, devoid of his armor, looked rather pathetic as he squirmed in a vain attempt to escape. "I'll only ask you once more" thundered the strange ghost, "the one you call 'Technus' said you would know where the girl is, now speak".

"I don't know" squeaked Skulker, "I would tell you if I knew but I told you the bitch dumped me. I haven't seen her in over a week".

The armored ghost sighed. "The other one was defiant as well, and I already told you what I did to him, do you want me to do the same to you?" To emphasize his point the armored ghost squeezed causing Skulker to et out a pained squeak.

"No please" he begged, "I don't know I swear. I'll do anything just please don't…" Skulkers pleas were cut short when the armored ghost squeezed harder.

"Useless worm" he spat. With a final squeeze he crushed most of Skulkers body. The hunter screamed louder then should have been possible considering his tiny frame before he was tossed aside like an abused rag doll. He landed on his trashed armor and moaned before passing out from the pain.

Having seen enough Ember began to shuffle backwards away from the horrid scene. Skulker had deserved every bit of what he had just gotten but the sight made Ember want to throw up. Few ghost's were that cruel, not even pariah dark would have bothered torturing somebody in such a way. When she thought she was out of sight Ember stood up and flew off as fast as she could. There was no doubt in her mind, for some reason that thing had been looking for her.

888

The armored ghost watched as Ember flew away. Truth be told he had sensed her the moment she had arrived but hadn't bothered to go after her. He had been having to much fun torturing the hunter. Even now he didn't bother to give chase not wanting to waste the energy.

With a wave of his hand a small winged serpent materialized in front of him. "Gather your brothers and sisters and bring her to me" he ordered. Dipping it's head in acquiescence the serpent vanished.

888

"Then not even half a day later that swarm of, things, I told you about started chasing me" Ember finished. "So I came here hoping it was the one place they couldn't follow me. I'm just glad I was right".

Danny just stared at Ember unable to even speak. Finally he stood up and began to phase through the floor.

"Wait where are you going?" snapped Ember grabbing hold of Danny's wrist.

"I need time to think" he muttered as he pried the young woman's grip of his wrist, "get some more rest".

Ember couldn't argue with that, she ached from head to toe, but she still glared at Danny as he sank the rest of the way through the floor. Sighing Ember slumped back down onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

888

Very delayed chapter, but hey I had new episodes to watch to fill some gaps. For anyone wondering I now have a timeframe. This is set in between D-stabilized and Phantom Planet. Anyway R&R. catch yall later.


	5. Into the ghost zone

The armored ghost still stood on Skulker's island staring out into the ghost zone, waiting patiently for his pet to return. The ghost zones self styled 'greatest hunter' had long since fled without the strange ghost giving him so much as a second thought. It's not like even that little wretch would be able to worm his way between the cracks in the end anyway.

The armored figure was shaken from his train of thoughts by the return of the winged serpent. The thing fluttered down landing on the armored figures outstretched hand. "Did you get her?" rumbled the ghost.

The little thing almost seemed to fidget, if such a thing was possible, as the armored ghost stared at it. At length the thing let out a small squawk.

The armored figure cocked its head. "A portal you say?" it asked. The serpent bobbed its head in confirmation.

The ghost considered for a few more moments before speaking again. "Tell the others to disperse" it crowed, amusement coloring its tones, "she will be back eventually, and when she does tell me. Perhaps this one will be…entertaining".

The serpent bobbed its head again and bolted glad to be away from its master.

888

Meanwhile Danny, after dragging Sam and Tucker outside at lunch time, had just finished explaining everything Ember had told him the previous night. Finishing the story he looked at his friends expectantly. "Well?" he prompted when all they did was stare blankly.

"I don't know Danny" Sam said at length, "I mean, It could be a trap, I wouldn't put it past her"

"Yah man" chimed in tucker, "and even if it isn't whatever's looking for her sounds pretty nasty".

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to sort out his thoughts. That was true, if Ember was telling the truth then this thing, whatever it was, sounded dangerous. Unfortunately that in and of itself warranted him looking into it. "Even if it is a trap I at least need to check it out" Danny said cracking a small smile, "today's Friday so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. And even if it is a trap I've handled Ember before".

Sam cringed at the thought, "Don't remind me" she grumbled, "my ears are still bleeding from Tuckers singing and it's been over a year".

Tucker just grinned stupidly at her before his expression grew, somewhat, serious again. "Does Jazz know about this?" he asked.

Danny shook his head. "No" he said, "I thought it would be best if she didn't know about any of it. I've had enough on my mind as it is dealing with just Ember. Don't get me wrong, Jazz can be helpful sometimes, but the last thing I need is a big sister lecture right now".

Sam and Tucker visibly shuddered at the thought. "Your probably right about that" admitted Tucker. "Seriously though" he said, "you know we won't let you go alone, especially if it is a trap".

Danny opened his mouth to protest but, upon receiving a pair of glares from his friends, he nodded. "Thanks guys" he muttered almost hoping it was a trap. It would make things so much simpler because then at least he would know what he was dealing with. But deep down he knew, there was no way this was a trick.

888

Ember flexed her arm experimentally after pulling the last bandage off. Nodding in satisfaction that the last of her wounds were gone she resumed pacing around the small room. One advantage of being a ghost, you were very hard to destroy.

Ember frowned when she head a rustling sound behind her announcing Danny's return. "Well?" she huffed refusing to look at him.

Danny chuckled when he heard that, remembering himself in a similar position earlier that day. "It's at least worth checking out" he said jerking his head toward the floor and in the direction of the lab, "come on, my friends are waiting to follow us in the Specter Speeder".

When Ember didn't move Danny walked over to her and waved a hand in her face. Snapping out of whatever reverie she was in Ember looked over at Danny. "Fine" she said, "but first sign of that horde of, things, and I'm outta there. Got it baby pop?"

"Don't worry" muttered Danny, frowning at Ember's use of nicknames, "we'll be right behind you".

888

"I'm home" called Jazz as she shut the front door behind her, "Mom, Dad, Danny?"

Scraching her head Jazz made her way to the kitchen and dumped her bag onto a chair. Spotting a note on the fridge she walked over and pulled it down.

_Dear Jazz and Danny _it read, _me and your father are out for the evening. We left dinner in the fridge. Love Mom. _

"Well that explains mom and dad" muttered Jazz as she put the note back, "but wheres Danny". Jazz frowned, he was probably out hunting down some random ghost. Still she had gotten the feeling that he had been hiding something for the last few days.

Shrugging it off for the moment Jazz was headed for the stairs when she heard voices from the direction of the lab. "Danny?" she called pushing open the door leading downstairs. As soon as she spoke, however, the voices stopped. Even more curious now Jazz started down the steps. "Danny?" she said again, "Sam? Tucker? What are you doing down here?"

Hearing a high pitched whine that could only be the Specter speeders engines charging up for launch Jazz dashed down the stairs and threw open the lab door only to catch the tail end of the vehicle as it disappeared into the ghost portal.

888

Yah another short chappie. Truth be told I have some really cool ideas for this story so it should pick up a bit next chapter. And come on guys I'm seeing hundreds of hits and no reviews, what gives? Anyway I'll write chapter 6 in the morning along with chapter 5 of my Gargoyles fic, I promise. For now I'm going to watch a movie then go to bed.


	6. Desolation

"Finally" panted Skulker reaching his destination at last, the door to another ghosts lair. As much as he hated to beg for help he didn't have much choice. His body was a mangled heap of ectoplasm and what was left of his suit was likely to shake itself apart at any moment. Besides if what that monster had said was true this particular ghost wasn't in the best of shape either.

The mangled mess of the one remaining limb on Skulker's suit lurched up and heaved the door open to reveal something out of a nightmare. The normally organized lair was charred and blackened looking as if a bomb had gone off. Destroyed equipment was strewn everywhere, computer consoles, or what was left of them anyway, fizzled and sparked, one even giving in and finally exploding.

Floating into the lair Skulker spotted it's inhabitant propped against the far wall, right arm missing along with a sizable chunk of his torso and covered in bruises and oozing gashes from head to toe. "Who's there?" squeaked Technus, his nasally voice lacking its normal arrogant drawl.

"It's me" grumbled Skulker drifting closer. The remains of his suit finally gave way crumbling to a pile of junk. Using the last of his strength Skulker leapt from the crumbling heap to land painfully on the other ghosts remaining shoulder.

"I see he found you" said Technus, trying very hard not to look at the pathetic little lump on his shoulder.

Skulker just huffed. "Cram it Technus" he grumbled, "If it were a better situation I would have your pelt on my wall for sending that…thing to my island. But as it stands now neither of us have much of anything".

There was a long silence before Technus broke it. "Why did you come here?" he grumbled.

"As much as I hate to say it" ground out Skulker, "I need your help".

"And why should I help you?" Technus roared, he was about to continue but he doubled over in pain almost dislodging the other ghost from his perch.

"Because like it or not were both in bad shape" snapped Skulker, "Belive me if there were any other option I would have taken it".

It was true. Skulker wasn't exactly the biggest team player on the block, not many ghosts were really. Giving in Technus looked at the other ghost and said "what did you have in mind?"

888

"Man this place is a wreck" Danny said as he set down on Skulkers island. Idly he kicked a burnt out piece of equipment sending it bouncing into a nearby crater. It had been the same story for most of the trip. The ghost zone as a whole was untouched but there was a snaking scar of destruction winding this way and that. Almost like some sort of ginat snake had wound its way around seemingly at random eating everything in its path.

The few ghosts they had run into whose lairs were near the path of destruction but not in it had been…frightened to put it mildly, babbling on and on about a swarm of nightmares eating everything in its path and growing with every inch it gained.

Tilting his head Danny spoke into the com set he was wearing. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Just piles of junk here" came Tuckers reply, "whoever did this was pretty thorough".

"I told you so" came Ember's voice, though the smugness one might expect was absent, "whatever those things are they don't leave much of anything behind".

"Any ideas why that creep is looking for you yet?" Danny asked

"Not a clue" grumbled Ember.

"Yah it makes no sense" came Sam's voice, "I mean with so many ghosts out there who are actually…"

"Shove it gloomy" snapped Ember, "Before I shove my guitar where…"

Groaning inwardly Danny tuned out the argument. Moving on he began to sift through a different pile of junk all the while chuckling at Tuckers lame attempts to end the girls bickering.

Reaching under a piece of junk Danny's hand brushed something soft. Curious he heaved the pile off to the side to reveal what could only be one of the things from this swarm. It was jet black and covered in scales. It's squat frame and stunted snout gave it the appearance of a reptilian pit bull. There was a ragged hole blasted through its middle oozing ectoplasm along with a thick corrosive goo that had burned a sizable hole in the ground underneath it.

"Uh…guys?" Danny said putting an instant halt to the chatter, "I found something".

888

A short shortie to let you guys know I'm still alive and working on my fics. Anyway I'll try and have more up tomorrow but I've decided to stop making promises. Anyway it's bedtime. Ciao.


End file.
